<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words That Don't Exist by Lady_Bluebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204058">Words That Don't Exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bluebird/pseuds/Lady_Bluebird'>Lady_Bluebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tall Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, scientifically accurate vampires, why is man bun eren not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bluebird/pseuds/Lady_Bluebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eren leaves an inch, max, between us. “You’re nervous,” he murmurs, eyes glowing in the dark. “I can hear your heartbeat.”</em>
</p><p><em>“And?” I ask, trying not to sound ragged.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you afraid of me?”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words That Don't Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>I'm climbing up the walls 'cause all the shit I hear is boring / All the shit I do is boring.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a concept that I've been siting on for a while, and I'm winging it a bit, but I really like it, <strike>and in this house we do our part to reach 15k ereri fics on AO3,</strike> so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will not go into that hellhole,” I tell Hange as we approach another one of the capital’s downtown clubs. Even from outside, the bass is loud enough to make my bones vibrate, and every time the door opens, steam swirls onto the sidewalk as the heat of countless sweaty, tightly-packed bodies hits the October night. </p><p>“Levi,” Hange warns me, “You’ve vetoed the last nine clubs, too. Remember our deal?” </p><p>I groan. I agreed to go for a night out with Hange and Erwin on the condition that I chose where we go. “Relax, there are still plenty of bars and clubs downtown. Honestly, Hange, I don’t think this deal is legitimate. I only agreed with it under duress -,”</p><p>“What duress?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t leave me alone until I agreed to go along with it. I never really had a choice. Thus, I was coerced into this agreement, and it’s not binding. Erwin?”</p><p>Erwin smiles. “That would be true if you and Hange had a contract, but they’re right. You need to get out of your apartment.” </p><p>“You’re a traitor.” </p><p>“On the contrary, I think this is good for you.” </p><p>“You know,” I complain, “I like boring nights in. This is bullshit.” </p><p>Hange cackles. “I think you’ve had too many boring nights.” </p><p>I frown at them. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You shouted at an intern for printing documents one-sided and not two-sided. That was too harsh, even for you. It screams sexual frustration.” Hange nods sagey to themselves.</p><p>“No it doesn’t,” I retort. </p><p>“I wasn’t going to put it that way,” Erwin murmurs, “but I agree. You should relax.” </p><p>The wind picks up, and I pull my jacket around me. The lights of the businesses on the square look increasingly warm and inviting. </p><p>I sigh. If Hange’s going to insist on buying me a drink anywhere, I want it to be somewhere relaxed. Civilized. No sweaty twenty-somethings trying to grind on me and baby-bird me X when they shove their tongues down my throat. </p><p>“You’re running out of options, Lee,” Hange says. “If you don’t pick something, I will.” That possibility is the stuff of nightmares. </p><p>Resolving myself to my fate, I point at a quieter-looking bar on the street. “Fuck it, that one.” </p><p>Stepping inside, warm air and laughter hits us in a lively wave. Erwin, always the gentleman, offers to take our coats and scarves, and Hange and I go to get seats at the bar. “Sazerac for me,” Hange tells the bartender, “a scotch on the rocks for my short friend,” I almost snap at them, but knowing Hange, they would use my complaint to extract another inhumane bargain from me. </p><p>Erwin joins us and orders. I scan the room, nursing my drink. The bar is busy, but not packed. A man laughs somewhere behind me, and he has a rich, deep voice that snares me like a siren song. </p><p>Fuck. I can't help myself. I turn toward the voice.
</p><p>The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen leans against the far end of the bar with two women. He’s stupidly tall, at least six-foot three, with wide, muscular shoulders that his tight tee puts on full display and skin the color of honey. Both women crane their necks to look at him, leaning into him as if pulled into his gravitational field. </p><p>They’re completely ensnared, and he knows it, it’s clear from the way he holds himself, but when he smiles at them and they blink like deer in headlights, there’s nothing condescending about it. </p><p>As I’m watching, he turns and looks at me. </p><p>The man’s eyes transport me back to college spring breaks in Ibiza with Erwin and Mike, taking too much LSD and spiraling into ego-death, unsure if the strobes are real or hallucinated. I can’t count the number of diamonds glittering in the stranger’s eyes, and I’m watching time-lapse footage of the universe, stars exploding in and out of existence in milliseconds. Something inside of me breaks free of whatever cage it’s been locked in and screams so loudly that I hurt. </p><p>One of the women touches his forearm and says something. He turns back to her and her friend. I sit at the bar, feeling like the man dropped me out of the sky. The woman twirls a strand of hair around her finger. My stomach twists.</p><p>I order another drink and refocus on Hange and Erwin, listening to their debate about the apparently dubious superiority of the Beatles over Elvis. </p><p>Goddamnit. I watch the stranger talk to the women in the mirror behind the bar. I want to take his hair out of its fraying bun and <em>pull.</em> He didn’t even speak to me, and he pulled the ground out from under my feet. </p><p>One of the women reaches out to touch him again, and the man shifts backward, leaning against the wall. Ouch. He smiles, says something to her and her friend, and turns away. </p><p>Then his eyes rise to the mirror and lock with mine. </p><p>Oh, shit. </p><p>When he moves away from the women, he moves toward me. </p><p>I stare into my glass, frantically searching the melting ice for a course of action. It’s not that I don’t want his attention, but – </p><p>“Brave of you to order liquor at a draft beer bar.”  </p><p>He’s even more stunning up close. Siting next to him, I’m as drawn in as the women. </p><p>“If they would rather people order beer than liquor, then they shouldn’t sell it to begin with,” I say when I find my voice. </p><p>The man laughs. “You’re not a regular here.” </p><p>“Are you asking me if I come here often?”</p><p>He grins. “Do you want me to ask you that?”</p><p>“Absolutely fucking not.” The moment the words leave my lips, I wince at how harsh they sound.</p><p>But he doesn’t blink. “Why not?”</p><p>“It’s a shitty pickup line.”</p><p>“Oh?” He leans into me. “Is that what I’m doing? Picking you up?”</p><p>The last thing I need is a quiz on social cues. “You tell me.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Fuck. I curl my hands into fists so I don't wrap them around his biceps and squeeze. Fuck, I bet he could pick me up like I don't weigh anything. And hold me against a wall.</p><p>He watches me blink at him for a good two minutes before he says, “What’s your name?” </p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“Levi.” He says it like a swear word he loves. “I’m Eren.” It suits him. “Are you a local? I would have noticed you if you came here before.”</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just a smooth talker,” I counter. Eren laughs again. What a little – figuratively little, he’s so tall – shit. I want, no, need, to get under his skin. </p><p>“I’m from the north side,” I say. “so yes, local, but I’m only here because my friends made me come here.”</p><p>Eren shoots me a hooded look that makes my stomach coil. “Lucky me, then, catching you on the one night you’re here,” </p><p>I swallow my drink before I choke on it. Is my giddy rush this man or the alcohol hitting my system? Where did Hange and Erwin go? They aren’t in their seats. </p><p>Eren’s cologne is heady. “Maybe there’s some way I could convince you to come more often,” He says.</p><p>I snort. “Something tells me you’re more the type to leave with your date than come with them." Before I can catch myself, I add, "I’m surprised that you turned down those women.” </p><p>Irritation crosses Eren’s face. “No, they let it slip that they’re fangbangers. I don’t like being fetishized.” </p><p>I raise an eyebrow. “You’re a vamp?” I don’t know anyone whose caught the virus personally, but it’s not uncommon. </p><p>“Does that bother you?” He asks, eyes fastened on me with feline intensity. Now that I know, the signs are obvious: How sharp his smile is, his hyperathletic build, the way he sits like he’s the king of the room. He’s a hunter. Vamps aren’t allowed to hunt people, and even if they were, I doubt that the vast majority of them would seriously consider it, given that they’re also essentially human with a few altered traits, but he’s designed to be faster, stronger, and more lethal than whatever he stalks. He must have been infected young to be so profoundly altered by it. </p><p>“I don’t give a shit,” I tell him. “Just don’t nibble on me,” </p><p>His smile is back. “Are you excluding all nibbling, or…?”</p><p>“Well.” I do my best to steady my nerves. “You made it sound like you would have left with those women if they hadn’t been groupies. Letting a man know that he’s a backup option isn’t exactly a way to make him feel wanted.” </p><p>“Oh, I would have left them for you anyways,” He promises, voice dipping into an octave that makes me shiver. “You know I excused myself when I saw you.” </p><p>“Uh-huh,” I say through my dry throat. </p><p>“I’ll make it up to you,” He promises, and God, I believe him. “You won’t feel like a backup choice when I take you,” </p><p>Heat coils in my gut. “Any loser can claim that,” </p><p>“I’ll have to prove it to you, then,” He says.</p><p>I don’t doubt that he can. </p><p>Fuck. Am I doing this? </p><p>Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but his eyes have grown brighter since he sat down next to me. </p><p>“I have to get my coat,” I tell him, loathe to pull away from him even momentarily. </p><p>Hange and Erwin retreated to a far corner of the bar. To give me some space with Eren? Sneaky of them. Hange flashes me a thumbs up and mouths Good luck! </p><p>He puts a hand on my lower back as we step outside. “I’m parked around the block,” He murmurs in my ear. </p><p>Eren spends the drive to his place with one hand on the wheel and one on my upper thigh. </p><p>“What do you do for a living?” I ask Eren.</p><p>“I have a clinic,” He says. “Most of the local places won’t treat vamps because they worry that we’ll go after bleeding patients, so I set up a place that won’t turn them away.” </p><p>“That’s bullshit,” </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Eren says. “You would think people would understand that the stories are bullshit by now, but nope.” </p><p>The vampire fairy tales are ridiculous. The idea that they’re undead is obnoxiously untrue. Why would a creature that moves, speaks, and thinks be physically dead? Their hearts need to be alive to pump blood. Their brain too, in order to physically function in even the most basic way. Vampires weren’t thinking corpses, and they weren’t immortal. Just humans unlucky enough to be given a disease whose only treatment was blood, and all the problems that came with that. </p><p>“What about you, what do you do?” Eren asks. The hand on my thigh creeps higher and higher. </p><p>“I’m a lawyer,”</p><p>“Fancy,” Eren’s eyes shine even brighter in the dark.</p><p>“That’s a misconception.” I watch the landscape race by. Eren slows down and moves onto a residential street, and my heartbeat races even faster. We’re going to be there soon. “Most of it is doing hours and hours of paperwork that’s worded as pretentiously as possible.” </p><p>Eren laughs. “I could have pegged you as a lawyer,” He says. </p><p>“In a good way or a bad way?” I ask. </p><p>Eren shrugs. “In a neutral way. You look at everyone around you like you’re planning to win a fight with them.” </p><p>“Do I look at you that way?” I ask him, surprised. </p><p>Eren smiles crookedly. “I said everyone, didn’t I?” </p><p>Eren pulls into the driveway of a small but cozy home at the end of the street. As I follow him up the cobblestone path to the porch, I watch the muscles of his back and shoulders flex under his clothes and think about how it’ll feel to be held down by them. </p><p>Eren isn’t one of those people who wears his shoes all through the house, which is a good sign. After the door is closed behind us and both our coats are hung up, I don’t know what to do. </p><p>Eren leaves an inch, max, between us. “You’re nervous,” He murmurs, eyes glowing in the dark. “I can hear your heartbeat.”</p><p>“And?” I ask, trying not to sound ragged. </p><p>“Are you afraid of me?” Eren asks. </p><p>“Do you think I would be here if I was?” I ask him. </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.” Eren’s breath is warm against my skin. </p><p>“I know.” I have to shut my eyes. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything… like this,” </p><p>“It’s okay.” Eren eliminates the space between us. The press of his chest against mine makes my knees weak. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He runs his hands down my forearms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “And there’s no rush.” </p><p>I kiss Eren. He reciprocates immediately, winding a hand in my hair to hold me in place. I don’t fight him when he teases my lips with his tongue and slides it into my mouth. Eren tastes sweet and like alcohol. I don’t usually like that combination, but it’s good when it’s his. When my tongue scrapes his canines, I jolt, and he pulls away. </p><p>“Okay?” He asks. His eyes are wide, and not just because his pupils are blown. </p><p>“Can I see?” I ask. </p><p>He hesitates for a moment before opening his mouth, revealing a pair of abnormally long, glossy canines. My throat closes up.</p><p>“I didn’t notice them before.”</p><p>“I usually retract them when I go out.” </p><p>“People really are assholes, aren’t they?” I muse. Eren averts his eyes. “Why didn’t you keep them retracted?”</p><p>His gaze darts to me again, and my heart rate jumps. Knowing that Erwin and Hange always look down at me makes me want to kick them in the shins, but with Eren…</p><p>I’m nobody’s bitch, but it’s not a bad feeling. </p><p>“Do you want me to retract them?” He asks. </p><p>“I said I didn't care that you're a vamp, didn't I?” </p><p>His shoulders sag. “Good, because I can’t.” </p><p>“Why not?” I ask. Oh. “Of course it has to be a sex thing,” I mutter.</p><p>Eren laughs and kisses me again, then breaking away to kiss behind my ear, then the edge of my jaw, then down my neck. I shiver under his ministrations, arching my throat into his lips. He tugs my shirt’s collar aside to mouth at my clavicles and shoulder. My eyes flutter shut, and I clutch his shoulders for balance. </p><p>Eren breaks away, and I can’t suppress a disappointed whine. </p><p>“Levi,” He says huskily, “C’mon, let’s go somewhere better.” He takes my hand, and I let him lead me through his house and into a low-lit bedroom. I lay back on the mattress, and Eren crawls on top of me. Our lips meet again. There can’t be enough residue liquor on his lips for this to be really true, but I feel like I’m getting drunk. </p><p>Growing bolder, I slip my hands under his shirt, appreciating the hard muscle that jumps under my touch. Eren grips my hips like a vice. My hands travel up his stomach and chest, and his heart is beating so hard, I can feel it moving under his skin. Switching directions, I take my time running my hands over his sides, back, and hips. Coarse hair prickles my fingers. </p><p>Abruptly, Eren pulls away. He tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it in a dark corner of the room. He watches me rake my eyes over his body before following suit, shivering as cold air hits my skin. We kiss again, and the fire in my navel burns a little hotter. </p><p>Our other clothes disappear, and I avert my eyes, unable to handle Eren’s intense, heated gaze. “Is this okay?” He asks. His voice is low, but it reverberates through the quiet room. I nod. </p><p>“Can I touch you?” I nod again. </p><p>His hands on my body are feather-light and searing. I shudder as he explores me the way I explored him. </p><p>Eren touches me like he’s being careful not to break me, which I guess he could do if he wanted to. I can’t remember the last time I felt so powerful and so delicate at the same time. </p><p>Calloused fingers slip over my hipbones and onto my upper thighs. Eren groans. “Levi, look at me,” </p><p>I do. He’s heavy and hungry on top of me. His gaze roams over me like honey dripping down my body. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Eren says. </p><p>
  <em>No, but you make me think so.</em>
</p><p>“What do you want to do to me?” I ask Eren. </p><p>He raises an eyebrow. “To you? Nothing. What I want to do with you…” And his gaze eats me alive again. “What do you want?”</p><p>I have to break eye contact again. He’s overwhelming. Not in a bad way, but he’s so much. </p><p>Eren is everything. </p><p>I sit up and put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Fuck me,” I breathe against his lips. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I confirm. </p><p>There’re lube and condoms in the bedside table. Eren gently pushes me back onto the mattress. He hasn’t touched my cock yet, but I’m achingly hard. He is too – and big, fuck. </p><p>Lube makes Eren’s fingers glossy. “Spread your legs for me,” He says, and I comply, looking down my body at the way he fits between them. His hands on my inner thighs tickle. Eren looks up at me. “Still okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” I know what he means, but okay isn’t the right word for it. I don’t think it’s possible to be “okay” around him. </p><p>Even though Eren warmed up the lube, I shiver when his fingers brush against my entrance. “Breathe,” He croons, and I do my best to relax for him. The first finger makes me hiss softly. Eren sprinkles kisses over my navel as he works me open, distracting me from the discomfort. “Let me know when you’re ready for another,” He says. </p><p>I close my eyes. “I’m ready.” </p><p>The dull ache between my hips is uncomfortable but bearable. Eren’s still kissing me, teeth scraping against my hipbones. I jolt when warm breath brushes against my shaft. </p><p>I open my eyes and look down at him. Eren’s cheek brushes against my cock as he rests his face against my public hair, looking up at me with bright eyes. It’s affectionate and obscene. I gasp when he kisses my length, fingers still moving inside of me, and pulls my into his mouth. </p><p>I fall back against the mattress with a moan, overwhelmed by Eren’s soft, warm mouth. He bobs his head in rhythm with his fingers, taking more of me into his mouth each time. “Fuck!” I gasp. I barely feel the stretch of his third finger. </p><p>Eren deepthroats my cock until his nose touches my public bone. Transfixed, I watch him swallow around my cock, moaning at the hot channel contracting around my length. “Eren – Can I -,”</p><p>Eyes watering, he nods. I whimper when the movement makes my cock slide in his throat. Winding my fingers in Eren’s long hair, I slowly grind against his lips. Eren moans encouragingly, and I thrust harder, groaning. “Fuck, that’s nice.” Every time I grind into his mouth, the motion also makes me grind on his fingers, and the dual stimulation is maddening. </p><p>Eren finds my prostate, and I jerk into him harder than I intended. He chokes a little and pulls back, letting me slide out of his mouth. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” I rasp. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Eren nods and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m fine. Are you ready?” </p><p>My gaze darts to his cock. “Yeah.” </p><p>Eren reaches over me to grab a condom while I put a pillow under my hips. “I’ll take good care of you,” He promises huskily. I shiver. He crouches over me and mouths at my neck, hips shifting restlessly. </p><p>Feeling bold, I reach between our bodies and grasp his length, running my thumb over the thick vein on its underside. Eren groans. Spreading my legs a little wider, I bring his cock to my entrance and rub the head against myself, letting it slide through the lube. </p><p>Eren’s hips jerk, and he grinds forward, trying to press inside of me. I don’t oblige him. “You tease,” He purrs. </p><p>“You said there’s no rush,” I remind him. </p><p>Eren makes a tortured sound. “You’re a cruel man,” </p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic. If I was,” I murmur, “I wouldn’t let you inside like this.” I push the tip of his cock inside of me. </p><p>Eren sighs with relief and rolls his hips, working his way deeper inside of me. The stretch is intense but satisfying. He moans throatily. “You feel so good.” </p><p><em>So do you.</em> I wind my legs around his hips, coaxing him deeper. Having Eren on top of me isn’t suffocating or stifling the way it sometimes is with other men. I barely feel like I’m submitting to him. </p><p>While he waits for me to adjust to his full length inside of me, Eren touches me like he’s praying. “Is this okay?”</p><p>I run my hands over the well-muscled arms that protectively cage my body. “This is perfect.” It really is. The dull ache between my hips makes part of me regret waiting so long, but I’m glad that I’m breaking my dry spell with him, of all people. </p><p>“You can move,” I assure him. Eren kisses my sternum and pulls out of me before slamming back in with a curse. I moan loudly. Even through the condom, I can feel every vein and ridge running against the falls of my body as Eren fucks me. </p><p>“Levi,” Eren says, sounding as delirious as I feel, “Fuck, Levi, you feel so good.” He’s forceful, but not rough. Eren sits back onto his knees and squeezes my hip bones, tugging me as close to him as he can and fully impaling me on his cock. His balls press into the meat of my ass as he fucks me deeply. I buck into his movements, pleasurable friction making my mind implode. </p><p>I don’t know what I’m doing when I reach out toward him, but whatever I’m asking for, he takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. Shifting again, he covers my body completely. My heels dig into the small of his back, and the angle spreads my legs completely open, letting him in even deeper. I’m distantly aware of skin slapping on skin and someone – me, both of us – moaning. </p><p>“E-Eren,” I gasp. </p><p>“Close?”</p><p>My thoughts scatter every time we move. I nod. </p><p>Eren shudders. “Me too.” </p><p>I reach between our bodies and grasp my cock, groaning at the contact, and begin stroking myself in time to his thrusts. My toes curl as I get closer and closer to my peak. </p><p>And then Eren’s fangs are against my neck. </p><p>He’s not biting. He’s not even pretending to bite, but as Eren pants against my throat, the tips of his canines tickle my skin. The sensation sends me over the edge, arching up against his sweat-slicked body as orgasm washes over me. Of course, since I told Eren that I didn’t want him to bite me, he’s only respecting my wishes, but the care he’s taking and the gentleness behind his control is… comforting? I like it. A lot. </p><p>Eren moans as I convulse around his cock, my tightening channel coaxing him into orgasm after me. I wince, overstimulated, as his rhythm dissolves into a few rough thrusts before he shudders and goes still. </p><p>Even basking in the afterglow, Eren’s eyes still have their predatory intensity. “Are you okay?” I nod, trying to catch my breath. “Alright, stay here. I’ll clean us up.” I wince as he slips out of me and gets off the bed, padding out the bedroom door. There are red lines on his shoulderblades. </p><p>I throw one arm over my face. Fuck, that was incredible. <em>His teeth.</em> There’s probably a newly discovered fetish there, but I'm too tired to deal with it right now.
</p><p>Eren comes back with a damp cloth. Cleanup is relatively easy because of the condom, but my stomach is sticky. When he tosses the rag into a hamper, I sit up, wincing when my hips throb, and pull the sheet over my body. </p><p>“Hey, Eren-” My voice is ragged from moaning. I swallow and try again. “Should I leave?”</p><p>He blinks slowly as me. I squirm. Even he can't make this part less awkward.</p><p>“Leave if you want to,” He says, “but you don’t have to. I want you to stay, if you do too.” He walks over the bed and sits on the edge, reaching out to brush a thumb over my cheekbone. “I can give you a ride in the morning.”</p><p>Eren is warm, his bed is soft, and as self-conscious as I feel right now, I gravitate toward him too much to be sure I want to leave. </p><p>The idea of calling Hange for a ride home right now is also terrifying. They’d never let me hear the end of it. </p><p>“Okay,” I yawn. “I’ll stay.” </p><p>Eren offers me a slight smile. “Good.” He joins me under the blanket and turns off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. The mattress shifts as he stirs, and his voice reverberates through the dark. “I don’t know if you’re the cuddling type.” </p><p>I'll make an exception. “I am.” </p><p>Eren snags my waist and pulls my back against his chest. “I’m sorry about your shoulders,” I murmur. </p><p>“I’m not,” Eren says. His heartbeat sounds very slow. Because it’s more efficient than mine? “Goodnight, Levi.” </p><p>I close my eyes. “Goodnight, Eren.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if the editing is a little rougher than it usually is, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for reading! Drop some kudos if you liked the chapter, and lmk what you thought in the comments. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/lady_bluebird1">Twitter</a> and/or <a href="https://lady-bluebird-luv.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>